Henry Evans
Henry Evans was an English surgeon of the Obra Dinn during its final voyage in 1802. He left the ship with Fourth Mate's Steward Davey James and passengers Emily Jackson and Miss Jane Bird, fleeing to Morocco. Story and fate thumb|Evans with his pet [[monkey in .]] Evans was a crucial character as his actions enabled the narrative of the game to happen. He was aboard the Obra Dinn, left the ship, and later mailed a catalogue and a pocketwatch to the East India Company,Implied in the preface of the catalogue the inspector has. which, once the Obra Dinn had returned to port, made the insurance inspection depicted in the game possible. Evans served on the Obra Dinn as a surgeon and was assisted by James Wallace. He was responsible for providing medical care to the crewmen. For example, he was involved handling two cases of a deadly disease,In and . treating a cut-off leg,In . and inspecting several bodies. Evans was at least aware of how the pocketwatch worked based on his actions prior to leaving the ship: he tied a rope around his pet monkey, threw it into the lazarette, and shot it. This enabled the East India Company chief inspector, and potentially Evans himself, to investigate the monkey's death and eventually find out what happened inside the lazarette, even though the door was locked and the key had been lost.The problem with the lock and the key is mentioned in . Later, Evans escaped from the Obra Dinn in the last remaining lifeboat along with three other people.In [[Escape|chapter IX, Escape]] Once the Obra Dinn had reached port in 1807, he mailed his materials to the East India Company. Depending on how many fates the inspector solves, Evans reacts differently in the epilogue of the game. The East India Company insurance assessment of the Obra Dinn incident finds demerit in Evans's actions, citing abandonment of crew and vessel. His estate is still awarded £50 in outstanding wages. Evans died in Africa a year after the empty Obra Dinn had reached port.Stated in a letter by Miss Jane Bird, shown in the epilogue. Identification thumb|Evans' signature in the preface of the inspection catalogue.It is possible to figure out Evans' fate right from the start of the game. His name is in the preface of the catalogue and also on the crew manifest, implying that he is alive. The preface also says that once the investigation is over, the book should be returned to the French Office of Affairs in Morocco, making Africa his location. Additionally, the box that the player holds at the start of the game can be seen in his escape boat. It is possible to identify Evans in several dioramas based on actions as a ship's doctor. He can be told apart from Surgeon's Mate James Wallace especially in and where both are seen at the surgery but Wallace is later seen making the bed in part 3. They are both only unblurred after part 2. Appearances Evans appears in 11 memories. Chronologically, he first appears in . He disappears during the events of [[Escape|chapter IX, Escape]]. * * * * * * * * * * * *The Justice at Sea sketch References Category:Characters Category:Officers Category:Disappeared in Escape